


Chocolate Covered Espresso Beans

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: In which David is very tired and exceedingly caffeinated.





	Chocolate Covered Espresso Beans

It started with David showing up at school one morning, carrying a brown paper bag at his side, which he reached into at intervals, bringing his hand to his mouth in a way that he apparently thought was inconspicuous. Sometimes he pretended to be covering a cough or a yawn, and other times he leaned over like he was resting his chin in his hands. 

But Jack saw. Jack saw all. At least when it came to Davey, he did. He was in the habit of watching him. He couldn’t help it. The boy was interesting, and strange in a way that Jack appreciated. His mouth and hands had long been a subject of study (not to mention some pretty intense exploration) for Jack, and so he absolutely couldn’t miss the small, smooth circles of chocolate passing between them.

He cornered David at lunch. 

“You gonna share your loot or what? Never took you for a stingy bastard.” 

“I’m not,” David answered, defensive. He dug into the bag, offering Jack two of the chocolates, which Jack popped into his mouth at once, crunching them between his teeth.

And that’s when the sweetness of the candy gave into evil. Pure, demonic bitterness flooded Jack’s mouth. The candy was trying to kill him! He gagged, before somehow managing to swallow the stuff down with a loud, forceful gulp. He just hoped it didn’t kill him. Considering what it had done to his mouth, Jack didn’t have much hope for the future of his stomach. 

David, who always bit his lip and tried to look like he wasn’t amused by Jack’s jokes, barked out a loud, obnoxious laugh. Typical. 

“What the hell, Dave?” 

“I’ve never seen anybody react that way to chocolate covered espresso beans before,” he said. 

“Espresso? What’s that, Italian for spawn of the devil?” 

“They’re good,” David said. He looked like he honestly believed that, too. Sometimes David had no common sense. “Besides,” he added, running his hand up through his hair, “I’m exhausted. Or I was. I’m… not really not exhausted now, but I can ignore it. Sarah thought she was joking when she gave them to me, but…” 

“Her plan to poison you and take your room backfired when it turned out you actually like those things?” 

David rolled his eyes, which come to think of it, had been unnaturally wide all day. “Sarah doesn’t want to share a room with Les. Want some more?” 

Jack put up his hands in mock surrender, which only seemed to encourage David, who used the bag to give Jack a light shove. Jack grabbed onto David’s arms, stilling them, or trying to. He backed out of the attempted embrace with the strength and speed of at least ten Davids. 

“Fine,” Jack said. “I don’t want to kiss you again until you’ve stopped eating those things anyway.” 

“I don’t believe you,” David said. He popped another three in his mouth, and came in closer again. Much to Jack’s relief (or disappointment?), David did not make any attempt to kiss him. He never did at school. He did loop an arm around Jack’s waist as they walked into the cafeteria, which was also something he just about never did at school, but Jack wasn’t about to complain. The coffee and chocolate on his breath didn’t smell as bad as it had tasted, but that just went to show that the candy David was eating was every bit as deceptive as it was diabolical.


End file.
